Ginormica
|film= Monsters vs. Aliens |specials= Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space |game= Monsters vs. Aliens |tv = Monsters vs Aliens |body = blue eyes, brown hair (now platinum white), reddish-pink lips, sleek light blue jumpsuit with orange-colored stripes and pockets, ponytail with yellow gold-colored scruchie, red and white sneakers}} Ginormica (real name Susan Murphy) is the main protagonist of the ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' franchise. She is a young woman from Modesto, California. She was hit by a meteor filled with Quantonium, which caused her to grow to 49 feet 11 inches tall (15.21 meters) on her wedding day, and was captured in 2008. Powers/Abilities The exact feet of how much she can lift is unknown, but is seen in the movie lifting up the top half of the hand of the massive alien robot for a long period of time also whilst placing her foot in-front of a sliding car at the edge of the broken bridge to stop it from falling in the river. She is also seen breaking the impenetrable force field that was holding her captive in Gallaxhar's Spaceship and also breaking many walls in a charging force. One could think of her as invincible because of being almost resistant to any physical or energy attack, but that is not proven in the movie, except from being hit by the massive meteorite and the ball of quantonium, making her still fit to stand up! In the series, Susan has gained the ability to alter size ranging from her normal height to her ¨Ginormica¨ height. Besides growing to an enormous size, Susan has displayed, on countless moments, to possess unbelievable genius level intellect. She has even shown to be far more intelligent than Dr. Cockroach on several occasions. Susan has a squeaky clean record and has passed every subject in school. She has never displayed signs of inferiority, unlike other characters. Susan is also an expert athleticist, most likely self taught, able to perform jumps, somersaults, cartwheels and full body flips far beyond the limits of an olympic gymnast. She has also shown to be very flexible and limber. She also has lightning fast reflexes, and can easily dodge fast flying objects, and sometimes catch them. Susan will sometimes utilize her athleticism in combat. Susan is an unbelievably great combatant, even able to take down Sta'abi with little to no effort at all. Weaknesses If she loses focus, she changes size uncontrollably. Anyone can sometimes take advantage of Susan's morality. She also can't grow if there's a metal binding on her. Ginormica can be disabled, albeit temporarily by electricity. Appearance Susan has peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and brown hair (now platinum white due to her mutation). Her lips are reddish-pink. She is usually seen wearing a sleek, light-blue (originally gray) jumpsuit, a black belt with a silver buckle, and white and orange-striped gray covered Converse sneakers. The suit has orange-colored stripes along the sides and orange pockets. As of the TV series she wears her hair in a ponytail with a gold-colored scrunchie, and red and white sneakers, along with a slight outfit change, no longer a dark grey (80%) but rather blue and hold shape with her grow/shrink patterns. Biography At first, Susan was reluctant to accept her status as a monster and desperately wishes to return to her old life, thus spending much of her first three weeks in captivity attempting to reverse the mutation caused by the Quantonium and become normal again (through several experiments conducted by Dr. Cockroach). However, after she and the other monsters defeat Gallaxhar's robot probe and Derek breaks up with her shortly afterwards, she realizes that her life has been greatly improved by becoming a monster and fully embraces her new lifestyle. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, in addition to her height, she also possesses incredible strength and a high resistance to atomic and nuclear forces which helps her destroy Gallaxhar's weapons. Behind the scenes Susan is a parody of the protagonist in Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (Susan is 49-feet-11-inches tall). She was inspired by Nancy Archer. After an alien encounter, a wealthy heiress grew to 50ft and sought revenge on her cheating husband. References to the Amazing Colossal Man regards her character. She is voiced by Reese Witherspoon, to whom she bears some resemblance. In all of her appearances, her hair's reworked: It was brown before her mutation and when she was younger she had it in pigtails, now it's white and in a ponytail. Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) In the TV Series, Susan is voiced by Riki Lindhome, and she gained a new ability; she has the power to change her size from giant to normal (she might be able to grow at least 50 feet) after being exposed to Hyperium. It is also confirmed that she's the main leader of the monster group. In When Nature Shrieks it's revealed that she was once a butterfly scout, but only earned a badge for protein bar selling. This changed at the end of the episode where she received one for camping from General Monger. Another fact recently brought to light by Monger was that sometime after her Butterfly Girls tenure, Susan had an incident addressed as simply the 'Cheerleader Faux Paus'. Though Susan attempted to deny it, Monger had the photographic evidence. In The Sound of Fear, she reveals she was a perfect teacher's pet. Her favorite dish is Turkey Tetrazzini. In It Got Out of Hand Susan reveals she loves April Fool's Day and once tricked her class to believe that there was an alien invasion. She later admits it was now ironic given her current situation. In This Ball Must Be Dodged, it was revealed that she was always last pick for dodgeball even after a practice dummy. Her anger made her learn to be amazing at the sport. In The Grade that Wouldn't Pass!, it was revealed that she had one A minus in wood shop. She thinks it was because Mr. Holtziter, her teacher, had it out for her because her birdhouse was prettier than his. During the events of Debtor Alive!, It's revealed that she uses her loan from Sqweep to start a Bedazzled Cupcakes business. Friends B.O.B. Susan and B.O.B. are shown to be great friends. Susan is sensitive to B.O.B.'s feelings, and B.O.B. will always try to help Susan, even though he might not be successful. Dr. Cockroach Susan is often irritated by Dr. Cockroach's experiments, the insanity that comes with it, and his maniacal laugh when having made a breakthrough. Yet Susan is always open to his ideas. The Missing Link Susan considers Link a crucial part of the time, even at times when he shows his boastfulness, and his need for causing mayhem. Sqweep Susan is glad to help Sqweep with her earth studies field trip assignment, regardless of the collateral damage it sometimes ends up. Sta'abi They are the strongest females of their respective groups, on occasion they help, stop and try to coax the other to her way of thinking. Insectosaurus Insectosaurus is Team Monster's mode of transport. Both of them are the biggest members of the team and they show genuine concern for their safety. Enemies Vornicarn Ginormica is enemies with Vornicarn. She is shown in the opening song to step on him and then be thrown to the floor as Vornicarn jumps on her head. Gallaxhar Susan was enemies with Gallaxhar, considering he attacked her home and put all those she loved in terrible danger, all because he wanted her quantonium. Fortunately, Gallaxhar was destroyed in his ship's explosion. Coverton The two are arch-enemies because they are both leaders of their respective groups, although they do tolerate and be civil with one another. A clear dislike of him was shown in The Bath Effect where attempting to tell the monsters to protect him made her want to vomit. Derek Dietl Susan is enemies with her ex-fiancé Derek because he is a selfish jerk. He told Susan they are not going to Paris. He says they're going to Fresno, so he can have the job interview, which she was okay with at first. He said he wasn't looking forward to get married and spend the rest of his life in someone else's shadow (literally), which hurts Susan deeply. She realized the type of person he is, and berated herself for not seeing it sooner. In general he will use anyone to help forward his career. Robot probes The only reason that the Robot Probes are an enemy because one of them destroyed part of San Francisco and nearly killed Susan. Trivia * She is the most popular character. * Her name, Ginor'mica, comes from the words '''gi'antess and 'enor'mous. * Her last name, 'Murph'y, comes from the greek word '''μορφή that means "form". * She is arguably the smartest of the Monsters, along with Dr. Cockroach. * She is also arguably the strongest of the Monsters, along with Link. * She is shown to be a skilled prankster in "It Got Out of Hand". * Susan has shown the least amount of hostility towards the Aliens. * Susan's hairstyle is revised slightly in the TV series, where she now ties it back in a ponytail with a scrunchie and has slightly less detail to it in the TV series than it does in the movie and the TV specials. * Throughout the entire Monsters vs Aliens franchise, Susan has had the most romances (three, two of them being one-sided). * In "Bride of the Internet", it is revealed her favorite puppy breed is the Labradoodle, she never calls soda by pop, and the grossest thing she ever ate was a butterfly. * For some reason, when Susan grows huge or shrinks back down, her sneakers and gold scrunchie does the same. * The running gag of Susan getting electrified is based on the final scene of Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. * She is one of the youngest of the main characters. * It is revealed in "The Sound of Fear", that Susan can sing very well. * Both of her actresses have appeared in the episode "Walk the Swine" of The Muppets. * She appeared in the early drafts of production as the 50,000 pound woman. * In the 51 years of Area 5?'s history, Susan's imprisonment of 3 weeks has been the shortest of any member of Team Monster. * There seems to be running gags within the series about Susan's butt. Where it either gets sucked into vacuums or accidentally squashes other characters. * In Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, Susan said she wanted to go out for Halloween as a zombie cheerleader. Coincidentally, Attack of the 50ft cheerleader was released in 2012. Quotes *"Throw the switch, doctor. But- don't do the laugh." *"Sorry mom. He's just a hugger." *"But I don't want a poster. I want a real kitten hanging from a real tree." *"Three weeks ago, if you were to ask me to fight a giant robot, I would have said "no can do". But I did it! Me! I'm still buzzing! Did you see how strong I was? There probably isn't a jar in this world I can't open!" *"I wouldn't be that sure. And the name is Ginormica." *"I feel like I got hit by a meteorite." *"Doctor Cockroach, I would really appreciate it if you didn't do your mad scientist laugh while I'm hooked up to this machine." *"So, Even Steven?" *"Stickier than expected." Gallery Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-1-3x4.jpg|Promo art File:character_large_332x363_susan.jpg|Ginormica in the TV series File:Ginormica promotional poster.png|Promotional poster File:GinoGas.jpg|Concept art of Ginormica File:Gino4.jpg|Ginormica in all her glory File:Ginormica and Reese Witherspoon.png|Ginormica with her voice actress, Reese Witherspoon. Ginormica.JPG|Susan euphoric for her family reunion. File:Ginormica.png|Ginormica's original jumpsuit. Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-12h02m39s100.png|Susan's first day as a monster Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-11h29m50s38.png|First day at Area 50-Something. vlcsnap-5283.jpg|Susan's original appearance Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-13h56m09s58.jpg|Susan as a butterfly girl. Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-15h56m39s210.jpg|Dental Hygiene Here Comes the Bride.png|First day as a giant human monster. Prototype Susan.jpg|Concept art of Susan vlcsnap-2013-07-05-23h30m17s69.jpg|A victory not to be proud of. vlcsnap-2013-07-06-10h38m09s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-23-18h07m25s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-21-17h08m22s34.jpg|You should be ashamed of yourself. Vlcsnap-2013-11-13-18h34m05s145.jpg|Oh no, I'm ill. Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-19h22m56s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-18h11m19s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-04-17h13m48s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-18h51m43s243.jpg|The old ritual of blowing dice for good luck. Vlcsnap-2013-10-13-18h35m14s144.jpg|Ginormica is seriously irked. Vlcsnap-2013-11-29-18h34m19s204.jpg|Susan's composition vlcsnap-2014-01-05-20h35m27s58.jpg Sta'abi Trough Legs.png|Sta'abi Trough Legs Susan The Cowgirl.png|Susan The Cowgirl Susan and Sta'abi Duel.png|Susan and Sta'abi Duel Susan's Duel.png|Susan's Duel Susan Ready for The Duel.png|Susan Ready for The Duel Susan all Wet from Dr.C's Spit.PNG|Susan all wet from Dr.C's Spit IMG 0286.PNG Susan Doesn't want to See Aliens Pooping.PNG|Susan doesn't want to see Aliens Pooping Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h09m27s88.jpg|It is harder than it looks like. vlcsnap-2014-03-16-17h34m49s110.jpg|Susan's Business Venture. D.JPG|Ah, Cancun. tumblr_n2atifPaFH1qjleeho2_500.jpg|Arrival in Modesto monsters-vs-aliens.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-03-19h07m32s29.jpg Susan funny.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-11-17h20m51s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-16h54m18s18.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-17h49m43s245.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-18h00m43s130.jpg Genorm12.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-19-19h52m13s131.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-0015.jpg monsters-vs-aliens-0008.jpg Video Game Bio.jpg|Susan's Video Game profile Vlcsnap-2014-01-17-17h37m04s231.jpg|You did what?! How could Link do This to Sqweep.PNG 015.PNG What's This about Sqweep.PNG|Susan helps Sqweep Susan Confused.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-17h30m35s62.jpg|I won't back down! 511CJ ynQZL.jpg Ginormicaactionfigure.jpg Wallpaper monsters vs aliens 01 160.jpg ImagesCAU54LOZ.jpg ginormica_susan_by_moonlitekaty.jpg Monsters vs aliens by moonlitekaty.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg Gallaxhar threatens Susan.png Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-1206.jpg|Susan is captured 031.PNG Susan Freezing to Death.PNG Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-13-18h03m44s178.jpg 026.PNG Ginormica held prisoner by Gallaxhar.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-3994.jpg Movieposter.jpg Realization.jpg 011.PNG Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-1005.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-7503.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-857.jpg monsters-vs-aliens-monsters-vs-aliens-8451080-720-480.jpg monsters-vs-aliens-monsters-vs-aliens-8458683-720-480.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-764.jpg 1533948 482344021876145 167847807 n.jpg Monsters vs Aliens 005_001.jpg GinySizeRider.jpg Monsters vs Aliens Game.jpg vlcsnap-2016-03-07-23h28m15s904.png|The transformation is complete vlcsnap-2016-06-07-03h20m11s388.png|There's something odd... Gino2.JPG graphical comparison.jpg|graphical comparison Ginyshot.jpg Susansaurus.jpg SusansPast.jpg Gino3.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,monstersvsaliens.png Monsters-vs-Aliens-serie.jpg 027.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-23-18h38m39s184.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-15-18h40m12s83.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-19h14m40s95.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h19m04s213.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-22h07m56s61.jpg Ginormica scorned.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-18h15m18s124.jpg Gino.jpg monsters-vs-aliens-586e1cf3b0a7d.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-17h26m50s53.jpg MV5B.jpg 8ec28a983d26468730b7ed4aff7ef8ee.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-20h26m10s83.jpg ginormica crying.jpg The Bath effect.jpg giantess_ginormica__195a.jpg giantess_ginormica__195b.jpg giantess_ginormica__204.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-17h05m22s47.jpg My Monster My Master 182.jpg mva-biggest-blunders-2.jpg|oopsie Monsters_vs._Aliens_MvA_Susan_Murphy_Ginormica_Promo_Art.jpg|Ginormica Pose 2018-07-14 (9).png|oopsie x2 2018-07-14 (5).png|oopsie x3 Vlcsnap-2014-01-17-17h36m28s165.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-12h49m04s32.jpg Attackofthe50ftwoman.jpg|Original Inspiration susanposes.jpg Devin Crane_DWA_MVA_Susan Full_Early.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Protagonist